


Tired

by NikkiNicoleP



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNicoleP/pseuds/NikkiNicoleP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn't slept peacefully since that night. (Contains spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

The slight fog in his head had become a way of life; he could barely remember what it'd been like before.  
  
He'd been tired when he presented his microbots - long days hard at work and nights barely able to sleep for the thoughts buzzing in his head had ensured that. It'd been a satisfied tired laced through with buzzing excitement then, giving way to warm contentment as he stood on the bridge with Tadashi.  
  
And then there was no Tadashi, and he'd forgotten what a peaceful night's sleep was.  
  
It wasn't even disturbed sleep at first. It was limbo. It was staring at the ceiling for hours on end. It was an inability to be asleep or awake, an existence in between.  
  
Then there was Yokai.   
  
Then there were nightmares.  
  
Baymax made it better; the robot's placid presence at his side was a stabilizing force like no other, and with Baymax's soft electronic hum he found some peace. Not like before - everything was too fresh and too raw - but better.  
  
The night after he removed Baymax's nurse chip was the worst night yet. He hadn't realized how deeply his own actions affected him until he awoke drenched in sweat; Baymax was instantly at his side as he'd always been since activated and Hiro spent a half-miserable, half-relieved night sobbing apologies to his gently humming friend, hiding his face first against pillows and then against Baymax to avoid waking Aunt Cass.  
  
And then there was no Baymax, and the nightmares were in full force - sometimes Tadashi, sometimes Baymax, disappearing into the flames or drifting away into the void and out of his reach forever either way.  
  
He buried himself in school prep and in his friends. It was hard to focus - he was so lost, so tired - but those bright spots kept him moving, helped clear the fog and the vagueness and gave him a reason to keep walking through it.   
  
It was clearing - he was happy, as happy as he'd been since that night.  
  
But still so tired - still staring at the ceiling or fighting off nightmares.  
  
And then there was the chip.  
  
The possibility that there  _would_  be a Baymax to greet him again.   
  
He hoped, and he hoped, and he didn't even try to sleep - fearful of the new Baymax his dreams might show him, needing to find out too much to stop working. He hardly felt the tiredness, and with purpose the fog fell away, and he hoped.  
  
Finally he stood back from his work, blinking at the ethereal glow late afternoon sun lent red casing.  
  
"Ow?"  


* * *

  
  
That night he slept soundly for what felt like the first time, cradled safe and peaceful in Baymax's arms.


End file.
